Lost Dungeons
by Thunderwolf2456
Summary: "Whoa, that's so cool." I whispered, hesitantly leaning closer to the small circle. Suddenly, I felt a wisp of wind and tumbled forward towards the hard unforgiving ground. A strange energy flowed through me but I ignored it as the ground became closer to view. "Whhooaaa! Help meeee!" (Inspired by the song 'It's not over' by Daughtry, and Immortals by Fall Out Boy)
1. Prologue (Short I know)

I hesitantly opened my sea blue eyes. I saw bright blues, grays, and white lights dancing in front of me. They all circled a large bright beam. The ground was a sky blue color. With strange circular lines surrounding the middle of the beam.

I blinked wearily and brushed some brown hair from my face. Everything seemed so light here, as if I was dancing between space and time. I got to my now bare feet. Nothing felt cold, or warm, or anything. It was just...there.

'Michael.' An echoey voice rang in my skull. 'Michael come.' I glanced around. No one was here. 'Michael.' There it was again.

Right then I found myself standing in front of the beam. I watched as it shimmered down from what seemed like an endless blue abyss from the sky. Small sparkles fluttered down as it continued to evaporate into nothing but air. Once it was gone I was standing in nothing but dark.

I bit my lip, and took a hesitant step back. Feeling alarmed at the darkness.

'Where am I? Wait a minute…..who am I? Why can't I remember anything?!' Thats when the small circle that the light once shined in opened up. As if it were some kind of ship. Below me were green trees and blue lakes and open areas.

"Whoa." I whispered. I hesitantly leaned in closer to the circle, only to feel a wisp of wind and I tumbled forward. I felt a strange energy flowing through me but I ignored it as I hurled towards the ground.

"Whhooaaa! Help meeee!"


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey! Wake up! Come on already!" "Is he alright?"

Voices. That was the first thing I heard. I couldn't understand much of anything. My ears felt like they were blocked with soundproof cotton balls. The first thing I felt was warmth. It was sunlight I could tell. But that wasn't the only thing, it felt as if somebody threw a heavy blanket on me in the middle of a heatwave. I could smell things….but differently. More intense scents. Each one had a different one. I smelt sweet honey, fresh dew grass, flowers, but something that stood out along the rest I couldn't place a finger on it though. But- wait. How can I smell all this? Thats it. I need to open my eyes, though….why do I have such a bad feeling? Well, here goes nothing.

My eyes open slowly. I blink a few times to clear my vision or my head. Either would be nice. I squint at the forest-like landscape I'm laying in. Why am I in a forest? Then it hits me. My eyes snap fully open and I spring up, only for my head to collide with somebodys jaw. I yelp- wait yelp? At the sudden pain.

"Jeez, you sure have a good headbutting ability you know that?" Somebody grunts. I let out a whimper as I hold the aching part of my head.

"Yea well for the somebody that im headbutting you sure got a bony jaw." I grow. Ok what's going on?!

"Yea, you're lucky you didn't break anything."

"On me or you?" I grumbled. Finally raising my head enough to see them. When I did I almost passed out again. "Y-Your pokemon!" I howl stumbling back. Standing before me was a Charmander and Bulbasaur. If im not correct the bulbasaur looked like a shiny. Wait how'd I know that?

"You do know your a pokemon too right?" Bulbasaur snickered.

"What?! No im not im a-" I stopped mid sentence. What was I anyway. Heck I didn't even remember my name.

"You are a what?" Charmander asked.

I slumped, lowering my gaze to the ground. "N-Never mind." They both looked at each other then back at me.

"What's your name anyway?" Bulbasaur asked.

My ears perked slightly. What _was _my name? Better question, why do I not _know _my name? "I….don't know." I swallowed thickly. 'I can't remember anything! Why can't I remember anything?!'

I saw them glance at each other again. I felt my shoulders slump. Speaking of which…

Spotting a small puddle I got up and well, fell backwards. I heard the two snicker. My face heated in embarrassment. Then getting up on my four paws.

'You gotta be kidding me.' I thought. I padded over to the puddle. Looking in it I saw a poochyena looking back at me. I immediately face pawed.

(Get it? Face pawed? No, too early? Sigh….)

"This better be a dream." I growled. I felt a sharp pinch on my leg. I yelped and pulled back.

"Nope, this is real." Charmander stated. I rolled my eyes.

"What's your name anyways?" I asked. They seemed surprised by this question. I sighed. "Like I said before I can't remember anything." I sighed, getting impatient.

"Right sorry, my names Blazer, thats Whip. Were from the town north of here. Its called Celestial Village. We were just heading east from it to make a rescue team!" Charmand- No, Blazer spoke proudly.

I blinked. What was what exactly? "Umm." I stated. Whip chuckled.

"I think your going a little overboard with the information there Blazer." She chuckled.

I smiled skeptically. Shrinking down slightly. "What's a rescue team?" I chuckle.

Both of their eyes get huge. I shrink back more.

"A rescue team is a group of pokemon who save the ones who can't help themselves. You see, many of these crevices have been opening up...pokemon have been falling in and we'll….rescue teams are needed. But not many are signing up nowadays…"

'Have I heard this someplace before?'

Blazer rolled his eyes and started towards a bush. "Well, we gotta get going are you coming?" He asked. I was taken back by this. Okay, I knew one thing, I thought you _weren't _supposed to trust random strangers. But these guys weren't strangers right?

"Hold on Blazer what are you saying?" Whip asked.

"Well we can't just leave him here." He smirked. "So, you want to come with us to camp? We can find someplace for you to go after that."

"But...well okay." Whip whimpered.

'Not like I have anyplace else to go...' I thought. I sighed and shrugged. "Guess not many choices here. So I guess I'll tag along for a bit."

"Alright then! Lets get going team!" Blazer cheers.

I tilt my head at the word team. What did that reflect on me for? Or was he just talking about Whip?

I sigh inwardly and shake my fur. Feeling Whip dart past me.

"Come on we're going to lose him Paw!"

"Paw?" I ask. A small smile on my face.

"Uhh….well...I gotta call you somethin' don't I?"

"True." I laugh before darting into the bushes after them.

Little did I know of what my life really consisted of…..


	3. Chapter 2

"How much further do we have to go?" I ask. We've been walking for at least four hours with no sign of actual civilization. Or is it pokeiziation? Whatever it is we haven't seen none of it. Not even a single pokemon.

I heard Blazer grunt. "Soon paw. You sure are impatient here aren't ya?"

"Hey, if you had no memory of what this place is, or was, or whatever then you'd be a little impatent too."

"He makes a point." Whip stated.

"You are no part of this conversation." Blazer mumbled. Whip grunted something in response. I laughed quietly, holding a paw over my muzzle.

Blazer scowled, crossed his arms, and began to walk faster. Me and Whip burst into hysterical laughter as he stopped near a rock, kicking it hard. Which led to him crying out and holding his foot.

"Wanna kick a weed as well?" I snorted.

"Hey! I take that offensive." Whip pouted. I sneered, at least _attempted_ to. It ended with a loud snort that would have came from a tepig. Blazer then erupted into laughter along with Whip. Both of them holding their stomachs and gasping for breath. While I just blushed and turned my back to them.

"Ok, ok….I...I think we shoul-" Blazer laughed again as he watched me slowly look towards him. My face probably with a deeper blush then a tomato.

I groaned as they laughed, covering my face with my paws and wrapping my tail around myself. "Get on with it at least _IM_ not the one kicking rocks."

"Hey!" Blazer grumbled. "Maybe I _like _kicking rocks…"

"You do?!" I snorted.

"Uhh…" Blazer stammered. "You know what? The suns setting, lets set up camp, I'll find some firewood." He said quickly before running off.

"Thats Blazer for ya." Whip sighed.

"No kidding." I dropped my ears and slouched with a funny chuckle on my face.

It was dark out now. The full white moon shown with the small pinpricks of stars in the midnight sky. I decided to take a walk around the small camp we set up. Whip and Blazer were preparing to settle in by the fire. I snuck away the second they fell asleep. The moon shone through the gaps in the tree leaves. The ground underneath my paws was rough and ragged. I had no clue to where exactly I was going. I just made sure to keep within hearing range of the camp. Although I'm sure I could hear from miles away. I eventually came to a small cliff overseeing the valley below.

It was a vast sea of grass and trees. A large lake sat in the center of it all. And if I'm sure I think I saw pokemon around.

"What are you doing out here Paw?"

I spin around to see Blazer staring at me. His head slightly to the left as he walks towards me.

"Um...nothing I just…..couldn't sleep I guess."

He chuckled, "I know how that feels. I can't really either."

Now it was my turn to be confuzzled. "Why? You arent the one with the memory problem."

He sighed and nodded. "You really don't get anything about this place do you?"  
>I opened my mouth to object but held it in."No….not...not really."<p>

He nodded again and looked off into the valley. It was silent for a while. Only the wind blowing in our ears.

"What's so special about a rescue team?" I ask.

He slowly meets my gaze then smiled. "Ha, where do I start? Lets just say they help pokemon in need. Those pokemon look up to us. You know….for help."

"I...guess that makes sense."

He sighed. "Paw...do...do you remember anything? Like…...at all?"

That caught me off guard. I thought back to...anything, but like usual it drew a blank wall…..But...I could remember something….I know I do….I just can't grasp it enough. I felt myself slump and sigh. "No." I answered. "Nothing…"

I see Blazer shift awkwardly. I couldn't help but smirk. "Guess we should get back. Tomorrow we might be there if we leave early enough. Lets at least try to get _some _sleep." He says as he gets up.

I rolled my eyes. "Like I will be able to." I mumble as I pad off towards the forest.


	4. Chapter 3

We were back on our way at the first light and frankly- I was exhausted. Like I had told Blazer, I got no sleep that night. I was to busy trying to recall my past. The biggest thing that bothered me was the fact I didn't know my own name. But where _was_ my family? Did pokemon not have them after they hatched? Why do I feel like I'm not one of them?

Inwardly I sighed. All these questions were giving me a headache. I thought to all that I _did _know…. It almost seemed as if somebody took away all my memories and replaced them with the basics of pokemon life and how to survive. But that was about it. Heck, even with that knowledge I knew nothing about this place.

"Paw you okay? You seem a little...out of it today." My head snapped up and I shook my fur. I noticed it was Whip talking.

"I'm fine." I grumbled looking away. "Just thinking." She nodded with a confused look and continued walking with Blazer. The path we were taking was overgrown with plant life. Blazer and Whip seemed to have no trouble with it. But then again. Blazer was taller and Whip was a grass type. It shouldn't bother them. My shoulders slumped but I kept my paws walking. Then, looking to the sky I saw a bright blue sea with white fluffy clouds.

We had wandering into a field several hours ago. It felt nice to see and feel the sun again.

"Hey," Blazer yelled from up ahead. "Is that it?! Are we there?!"

Whip bounded up excitedly. Blazer stood upon a small hill, above the plant life. And did he say….were there?

A happy smile formed on my face. No more walking? Sweet!

I bounded ahead. Leaping over the tall grass and up the hill. I pushed my way through them and saw a beautiful and I mean beautiful town.

Red, yellow, and green trees surrounded the area. Inside the casing. Was a large town-like area. Tents of multiple colors stood in one section and on another stood five small buildings. Down what looked like a winding path, lead to two bulletin boards. Beside that area just a few feet away was a large lake. I could tell from where I was standing it was pure clean water. I could see reflections of trees glowing on the surface. Flowers bloomed everywhere of all different colors.

Back at the town area another path seemed to lead to a training course. Right in the center was what looked like a place to have a fire pit. In the absolute back of the place. Was a large blue, black, gold, and white tent. Surrounded by a small stream of water.

"Its more amazing than they said." Whip whispered. Blazer nodded.

"Yea, it is," Then he laughed. "What are we waiting for?! Come on!" I barely registered it before I felt the two pokemon dart past me. The force making me fall headfirst into the mud puddle below.

"Bleh!" I grimaced at the taste in my mouth. Thats when I saw them running towards the camp without me. "H-Hey! Wait up! Wait for me!" I howled as I ran into the fields towards the camp.

-Line Break-

I was panting by the time I caught up with them. I shook my fur free of the mud and trotted up. "What's the big idea leaving _me _behind now?" I grumbled.

Blazer grinned sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that Paw."

My shoulders sagged slightly and I gave him an glare.

"Lets just get going. Or else they're gonna close on our offer." Whip chuckled, before padding in.

"Offer? What offer?" I demanded.

"Well you can't just say you want to be a rescue team. You got to get in contact with a home base and see if they will take you in."

"Wait so you're saying we coulda come out here for nothing?!"

"No, I-I never said that," He grinned and his eyes darted around. "Well d-don't wanna be late!" He stammered before bolting in.

I was about to retort when I just let out an huff. 'Just go with it.' I thought sourly to myself. I shook my head before padding in after them.

-Another Line Break-

"Can you guys _please _stop leaving me behind." I begged. I just saw Whip chuckle lightly and Blazer grin. I scowled and looked away, pouting.

"Come on we don't have all day. And i'm sure empoleon won't wait forever. We were supposed to be here 4 days ago." Blazer muttered.

"Hey, thats on you for wanting to wait for that new move- what was it called Fire Blast?"

"Well, sorry Mrs. Princess." He grumbled.

I sweatdropped. 'These guys are complete idiots.' I thought.

While they continued to bicker I glanced around. The place looked even bigger now. I couldn't see the town area or the tents. I noticed other pokemon though. They were mostly in pairs or triples. Not so many as what would happen to me?

Finally I grew annoyed of this so…..I grabbed two rocks and wondering if I could do this...I used my tail to launch them at their heads.

Surprisingly it worked.

They both yelped and grabbed the spot where they were hit.

"What was _that_ for?!"

I rolled my eyes. "You guys want to be there so fast then lets go already!" I saw their faces both blush. I smirked. 'Amateurs.'

Once we reached the tent I could feel a strong presence lingering in there. I was guessing that it was a thing all pokemon had. I heard Blazer swallow and hesitantly ask. "Um..M-Mr. Empoleon? We're...we're here because we had an offer?"

It was silent for a while. Until what seemed as an eternity the small flap opened. A deep voice followed.

"Come in."

I watched as Whip and Blazer entered. I hung back. Not sure what to do. I looked up to the silhouette. I could feel his eyes on me. A large wing slowly rose, beckoning me inside. I opened my mouth to say something but clamped it shut as no words came out.

Then slowly entered the tent.

The place was bigger then it looked on the outside. Torches lit up the room. But somehow it never caught anything on fire. A stack of hay and grass sat in a corner surrounded by water.

'A bed?' I wondered.

Shelves were stacked with items of all sorts. Wooden furniture in more places. All in all. It looked like a house inside a tent.

'Where is this coming from,' I frowned. 'How do I know this stuff, when I don't know anything?' I let out a quiet sigh. My headache has returned.

I noticed the other two making their way towards a table. I looked up. The Empoleon stood over. Had he been talking?

Lowering my ears and tail in a submissive position I stalked over to the table and sat by the two. Empoleon sat across from us.

It was quiet for a while until he said in that deep voice, almost sarcastic voice.

"So you want to be a rescue team," He chuckled. "Lets see if you got what it takes."

Well, i'm screwed.


	5. Chapter 4

**Before you say anything, let ME just say that I've been sick for the past couple days and I was (Am) at a writers block. So if this chapter is crappy...you know…**

**So witho-**

**Paw- Yea yea we get it.**

**Me- umm….what?**

**Paw- Never mind….umm….can I NOT be killed in this chapter?**

**Me- Hmm…**

**Paw- Please?! I don't want to die!**

**Me- *Facepalm* *Groan* Fine I'll take it into consideration.**

**Paw- At least I have a CHANCE at living!**

**Me- What's THAT supposed to me?!**

***Whip barges in***

**Whip- WHO WANTS COOKIES!?**

***We stare at her***

**Whip- To early?**

**Blazer- *Groans* Twolf2456 does not own us only the storyline.**

**Me- Can you please call me by my full name?**

**Blazer, Whip, Paw- I'll take that into consideration.**

***Curses lowly***

**Pichu- ON WITH TE STORY!**

**All- O_o Howd YOU get in here?!**

The next thing I knew was being in front of a large scale playground with spikes, flamethrowers, what looked like a mountain peak, a large hedge maze, and to top it all off….it looked about a thousand feet in the air.

I felt my jaw drop to the ground, literally. "O-kay. Goodbye nice seeing ya but I think I can find answers on my own!" I turned to scamper off but unfortunately. Blazer caught my tail.

"Come on! What are you afraid of heights?"

My paw immediately flew up to my face. 'Idiots.' I thought. "No." I mutter.

Empoleon suddenly steps forward in front of us. I felt his hard keen eyes staring straight into me. "You shall take the course one at a time. If each of you complete it in under ten minutes and not have receced you will be allowed in. If you are not to make it then you wil be sent out after sunrise."

"M-Mr Empoleon I well….I never wanted to-"

"Ignore him," Blazer said sheepishly. "Hes just a bit jumpy."

"Blazer." I growl. But he only gives me a 'Shut your mouth now' look. With a scowl I look away. I'd talk to him later.

"Blazer. You shall go first." Empoleon said.

Blazer nodded and stepped up to the platform. Which I presumed the starting position.

Not soon after he sped through, dodging blasts of fire emitted from the walls, jumped over the spikes, climbed the rocky walls. It took him around 7 minutes and 48 seconds. Next was Whip who finished in 8 minutes and 32 seconds.

And now…..me.

Juuussstt perfecto.

"Alright Paw you-"

"I. Get. It." I growled. "Why do I have to do this?! I mean I don't even want-"

BLEEEPPP.

I yelped in surprise as the starting buzzer went off and fell to the floor. Then scrambling up on my paws I started to run.

I jumped over the spikes and hurdles. Climbing the walls- best I could at least. I barley dodged the flames shooting from the walls (Flames really?!). By pressing against the walls. And made my way to the top. I was about halfway through when I glanced towards a small clock. I only had 3 minutes left. Cursing quietly I bolted forwards.

I could clearly see the finish podium. I smirked as I realized I would make it. But right before I could get to the ledge to jump, something big that was pink purple got in my way. My head slammed into it and I rolled head over heels backwards.

With a small grunt I got to my feet. My head protesting. I looked up to see a large angry grumpig. It snorted at me then started to build up a blast of a dark force.

I gulped and stiffened. Not a second later it fired.

I did a low sweep on the wood, my paw got stuck in a small opening. I tried to pull it out but couldn't. Instead I let out a warning growl. But it simply snorted again and got ready to use what seemed as a focus punch.

Realizng I was wasting time, I desperately glanced around trying to find something to...do something.

Then, I remembered that like this pokemon, Blazer, and Whip. They had powers.

Getting an idea, I let out another growl and flexed my claws. Feeling a strange energy flowing through them.

Right as the grumpig swung his fist- or paw. I reached up my own freed paw and swiped at him.

It yelped and stumbled back, falling on the wood. The shake must of loosened the boards because my paw quickly came free.

Doing a roll under the now standing grumpig. I ran to the podium.

Doing a high long jump, my paws barely scraped the surface. I clawed my way up. My paws skidding on the stone ledge then running towards I lifted and slammed the button as I did.

When I glanced at the time, my victorious smile drooped.

00.12.56

This is _really_ not my day…..

**Sorry for such a short chapter…. I was at a writers block and well…..family issues stuffs… Next ones will be MUCH longer now that part is out of the way.**

**Updates will most likely be 1-2 chapters a week now. Unless school gets in the way. **

**So, as always See ya Storm Wolves!**


	6. Chapter 5

They rest of the day went by slowly. I mostly stayed away from Blazer and Whip, sulking in the shadows of the trees.

It wasn't because I was sad I didn't get in. I never intended to. But that rush of adrenaline, the pounding of the blood in my ears, the frantic beating of my heart.

Something I had never felt before. But in all honesty I had no clue _why _I was so upset. Maybe it was because I had to leave? Why would that stop me? Blazer and Whip only led me here to find a place to go after this. Heck, how am I supposed to do _that _when I don't even know my own name.

I stopped wandering so deep into the thicket and just stopped and sat down. The large opening in the trees let the sun rays shine on my fur. Gently warming me, while the rest of the forest density in leaving only spots of sunlight. I breathed a deep sigh through my nose and chuckled as the grass tickled my nose, it felt strangely relaxing here. Like all my worries could be carried away with the wind.

I wish I could stay in this spot for eternity but the nagging voice at the back of my skull saying 'You don't belong here.' forces me up after who knows how long. WIth a grunt I heave myself to my paws once again.

'Guess it's time to face the music,' I think to myself. 'Maybe I can leave without being spotted. I don't need to show myself. I've already had enough of this place….' I sigh and sit back down. My headache reforming of the debate drawing back to me.

'You don't belong here you never will You are not a pokemon.' The voice says.

'Then who am I?!' I snarl back in my head.

'No one, you are no one. At least...nobody important not here.'

'Then where am I _important _at?!'

'You are asking yourself this puppy. You ought to wake up and figure it out.'

I grunt as the voice leaves me be. But that thought sticks in my head.

'If I don't belong here….Where _do _I belong at?'

Closing my eyes with a whimper I get up and head north once again. Towards the borders of the camp where I can escape undetected and not have to face my two…..

'_Allies_' I decide. They are not friends or enemies. They are _allies_.

Thats when I hear a branch snap.

I whirled around and tensed. Baring my sharp teeth and claws. When two figures emerge I settle down. "Blazer? Whip? What do you want, what are you doing here?!" I demand.

Blazer looked taken aback for a moment then said, "We were looking for you. What are you doing?" He asked.

I looked towards the dense thicket of trees. I couldn't tell them that I was going to leave with no explanation….could I? Shifting my paws I feel an uncomfortable silence fill the air. Tension swarming me.

"Well?" He asked.

"I..," I start, "I was..I was going to leave. I don't...I don't really need to stay. It's not like I passed the test. I failed Blazer, besides I never wanted to be an...mystery dungeon pokemon anyway." I half stumble over my words. Feeling ashamed at what I'm doing. They bought me all the way here and for what? To walk out on them just like that.

I wince at what the voice - well more of myself now, is trying to tell me again.

"What? You mean your….your leaving?"

I hesitated, looking away again. "Well….there's really nothing here. Why should I stay? Tomorrow I have to leave anyways. What's the point of staying?"

He looked like he was about to speak but couldn't find the words to say.

Thats when Whip stepped in. "Paw look, I know you are more of a loner-"

"Am not." I growled.

She ignored me and went on with a serious face, "From what I know about you, you seem to be more reliant on yourself. I can tell your not going to want to stick around even if you got in," Her face suddenly softened. "But can you at least stay until morning? If you are going to go out on your own, I want to show you something."

I studied her face. Searching for...well I really don't know. But...she is asking and they've helped me….I guess this is the least I could do to repay them.

With a sigh I answered yes and we all padded off towards the village again.

**-LineBreak-**

It was around midnight by now. We all were sitting on split trees that have been placed in a large square around a fire, whose flames seemed to dance in the moonlight. Many were roasting different kinds of berries. I only specifically recognized on as an Oran Berry.

Blazer had shown me them and thats what we had eaten along the path here.

I really didn't take any food- or berries in this case. I didn't talk either. I just didn't want to be embarrassed after Blazer and Whip; who were the center of attention, got into the camp while I sat on the sidelines.

Shifting in my seat I sighed, and watched the flames swirl. The intriguing patterns dancing in the light. I smiled slightly as I closed my eyes and let the flames heat my skin underneath my fur.

"So what about you?" I tensed and darted my head up from where I was starting to doze off. The pokemon that was staring at me was a pikachu. He wore a green scarf and a small container bag type of thing.

"What?" I asked.

"What about you? You haven't said a word all campfire.

Everyone and everything seemed to go completely quiet right then. I shifted, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "Well….what about me?"

"The test. We all heard but-"

"But what?! I failed I get it. Stop bringing it up." I growled cutting him off. Surprisingly he didn't seem to mind.

"No I wanted to say, that you actually did good. Not many pokemon get that kind of time on their first try."

Staring at him I eventually nodded. "Thanks." I muttered, staring back at the flame.

It wasn't long until Empoleon came to the fire. He was holding two items. I recognized them as badges. They each were light blue on the bottom and a grey on the top. They also had a small lightning bolt etched into the middle.

"Whip, Blazer. These are for you; You're starting badges."

I saw their faces light up and they both grabbed them and stared. Admiration on their faces. I felt a small pang of...Jealousy?

I looked away and scowled at myself. I was being greedy. These guys probably worked hard to get into a pace like this.

"Paw? You okay?" I glanced up to see Blazer looking at me. Curiosity and worry on his face.

"Im fine," I muttered. "Been a long day." I yawned trying to prove my point.

He raised an eyebrow but shook it off, I huffed in relief.

Thats when I heard a small rumbling that seemed to get louder by the second. The others eventually heard it but before I could say something something erupted from the ground below the fire.

"Uggh!" I cried as I was flung back and the cut tree landing on me. I heard a crack and pain.

Forcing myself up with my three paws and tossing the half the tree away. I glanced around.

"Blazer!? Whip?!" I barked. Only to be heard by the raging fire spreading by the trees and grass.

Suddenly, A green and yellow snake-like figure shot past me. I yelped and fell head over heels backwards. What I looked up to see, shook my bones.

"Strange how much can go wrong in a single second can't it little puppy...or should I say...Micheal?"

**Well that was around three pages long around 1300 words aaaND MY WRIST FKEN HURTS! I kinda almost broke it as well as my arm yesterday and this…..wasn't my best Idea.**

**But on the good side of things its finally snowing here in South Dakota, Tea. We got out early because of how bad it is. But I'm not complaining! So hope this was longer and all that. **

**Thanks Storm Wolves! I'll see ya later! Bye!**

**(Why do I always type Latwer?...)**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Some of this was typed fast but I hope this was not THAT bad. If you have a suggestion for the story in the future reveiw down below!**

**Enjoy!**

I stared at the large green snake like figure. It had yellow circles down its spine- if it had one. Green rectangles- probably for digging, did as well, these ones had a red tinge at the edges.

But what made fear tinge down my spine in waves was the eyes. It's eyes were blood red and seemed to stare into your soul.

With a gulp I took a step back. "Who," I swallowed. "Who's M-Michael?"

It just smirked wickedly. "Why you can't even remember your name. Looks like the little experiment worked _too _well on you."

My gut lurched, Was that my name? "Experiment?" I croaked out. Something inside me boiled with anger. He took my memories away? Barling my teeth I started to growl. "My memories. What did you do!?" I snarled.

He rolled his blood red eyes. "You will or may find that out in time. Though, I think not."

Once he said that, he charged straight towards me and slammed into me. I went flying in the air to be slammed again, then again. Towards the ground.

I yelped as I hit it. Shackingly I forced myself to my paws. Ignoring the throb from my one that Im pretty sure if it wasn't broken then it was now.

I saw the green figure bolt past me. My head whipped around as it did from my other side. I heard a noise. Like something charging up and gliding down at speeds of light.

Barking in fright I leaped backwards as a orange read beam shot from the sky and slammed against the ground two feet in front of me. When I looked up I saw the outline of a transparent figure, but not for long as it's tail bashed into my side.

I fell against the ground on my side. Coughing as I tried to force air back into my lungs.

"Ha, pathetic. I thought the one I had picked would be _much _better that _this_. Surely you have more then this little-" The voice laughed.

But I didn't hear much more as two images flashed in my mind. One was of me at what looked like a park. Strange aliens-

'_Humans_.' I thought as it went on.

Were gathered around me. I think they were singing. Two small hands came up and hugged the other two. One girl and one boy. I recognized myself as a human now.

The memory flashed again. I was now around a tree. A Christmas tree, opening presents. I ripped one open to reveal a small toy- a pokemon plush poochyena. "Do you like it Michael?" I- or my human self looked up to see a woman with brown hair and blue eyes. She was smiling happily. My vision started bouncing up and down and I assumed I was nodding. "I really do!" I cried. "I'm glad Michael," The male said next to her. "Lets see what Maya got." The vision swung to the left to see a young human girl, about five or six. Who was tearing apart the wrapping paper. "Its a doll!" She squealed.

The vision's faded to reality. My name was Micheal. I was a human. Why- no how was I here? More questions floated through my mind then the first time I woke up here.

My emotions were mixed, I couldn't put a paw on how I felt at that moment. But I did know one, determination.

I breathed in a slow breath and got to my paws, facing the pokemon. I then dropped to an attacking position, pulling back the gums of my mouth baring my teeth. "Round two." I barked.

He simply chuckled at that and said, "Very well pup. This will be the last."

I braced myself as the tail came to slam into my side. Instead I jumped up and latched onto the swing tail. I was hoisted into the air and swung around. Catching a quick glimpse, I saw he was about to throw me to the ground- a patch which was currently in fire.

Getting an idea I used my back claws to swing myself under the snake-like body and throw myself up on the top side, then braced myself as the tremble that shook me like an earthquake.

Once I regained my balance I let out a bark and ran as fast as I could towards the pokemon. Right as I was about to attack with a tackle, it's tail suddenly curled around me, trapping me in the grip.

"Not so smart now are we?" He laughed.

I bared my teeth and growled without a word.

He scoffed, "You know, a certain pokemon summoned you here for a reason," He suddenly got real close to my face, his eyes glaring into mine. " No pokemon could have fought for as long as you did for your…...inexperience," He chucked dangerously. "You are powerful for such a pokemon that is constantly browsed over."

"Get to your point." I snapped impatiently.

"Very well. I want you to join me. We can rule this world together. Force order and drain the other pokemon with such...ignorance. Think about it Micheal. You can be the most powerful one in the world."

My eyes narrowed to slits. "World?" I scoffed.

"Why yes, both of us can take over this place. Perhaps the universe if we intend to."

I let out a growl. "Why would I do that?!" I snapped.

He seemed taken aback. "Are you saying no?" His voice starting to raise.

"What does it sound like snake-brain? I may have lost much of my memory, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid enough to do _that_."

His head pulled away from mine, but his gaze never leaving mine. "Very well. I would end you here. But I have more work to do then wash your blood off me."

"Why? Is the snake scared." I asked with a smirk.

His eyes suddenly flashed a deeper shade of red from the blood colored eyes. "You dare insult me after you turn me down?!" He roared. "You must be punished!"

WIth that I found myself sailing through the air, crashing into a tree. I was then smaked in the side by his tail once again. I yelped as I skidded across the ground. Then hurring to my paws to scuttle away from the flames that was starting to encase me. When I glanced up to the figure. It's dangerous eyes glared at me, ready to kill.

He was starting to charge up a blast, and right before he fired, his words echoed through my skull.

"I shall deal with you later if you survive. I have business to attend to. And you might not want to forget pup….

My name is Raquesa. **Lord** **Raquesea**."

Everything then went red yellow, before going black.

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N**_

**Sorry for such a late update. I haven't exactly been home during my winter break and the place we constantly go to I can only get on the internet for around 10-20 minutes a day. So typing the story+uploading it is not the easiest thing…**

**But anyways. I'm back at school (Good and bad) and thats usually where I do most of my writing. Mainly because in the mornings I have about 30 minutes before school actually starts. (My stories are uploaded from my school chromebook.) Bad thing is that well…..it's school. **

**So thats 'bout it….and….ENJOY!**

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own pokemon I only own the storyline for this book/fanfiction.**_

**Paw: I really don't see the point of disclaimers…**

**Me:** (Nobody does)**Yea well...Thats fanfiction if ya don't have it you get into trouble by saying something in the story sometimes….though its rare to see somebody claim something they don't own unless it's real life….I should know with Wattpad….**

**Paw:...isn't...this real life?**

**Me: …...ummmmm.**

**Paw: Wait y r we saying this stuff?**

**Me: Because of Wattpad…? *Grins sheepishly***

**Paw: THATS WATTPAD!**

**Me: Same diff!**

**Paw: IT IS NOT. WATTPAD YOU CAN WRITE ANYTHING! HERE YOU WRITE…..STUFF!**

**Me: AND WHAT IS STUFF?!**

**Paw: I DON'T KNOW!**

**Me: WERE GETTING REALLY OFF TOPIC AREN'T WE!?**

**Paw: YES WE ARE!**

**Me: WE SHOULD PROBABLY STOP!**

**Paw: WE PROBABLY SHOULD!**

**Me: WELL THEN LETS STOP!**

**Paw: OK!**

_**Thus our-OW-I mean, **_**Paws** _**story continues….**_

**PAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAW**

Cackling flames seemed to lick the starry night sky. Heat blasted with full force. Thick grey and black smoke mixed with each other and rose in the ate away at anything and everything. Thats what was first on my mind at least. I was completely surrounded by fire. I was in a small patch that was quickly disappearing into dust and ash.

Gathering the strength I had, I forced myself to my paws. Ignoring the searing pain from the burns, cuts, bruises, and various other injuries that I had. When I saw the flames narrowing in on me. I forced the waves of panic to the back of my mind. The only way I was getting out of this was keeping my conscious clear and in self-control. I quickly scanned the area to see my situation. Keeping an eye on the flames paths of course.

I was up against five large rocks that looked unclimbable. Trying to scale them would be a gruesome death sentence within three minutes. With a frustrated growl, my eyes darted around again. I took a deep breath and let it out.

'_Stay calm.'_ I warned myself.

But as I realized that any and every escape was surrounded by flames I soon knew I needed to move. "This will be fun." I thought. Without a second thought I ran at my full speed and dove through the flames. Pain was blocked out by adrenaline. I ran, dove, and jumped over and under debris and fire. After every jump and dive I spotted open spots after open spots trying not to get burnt to badly.

Finally I spotted a large clear spot and leapt towards it. Singing my belly fur to pay for it. I grunted as I hit the ground hard and rolled. I didn't stop there. I bolted upwards and ran again. Trying to get as far away as possible from the fiery inferno.

**PAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAW**

_2 Hours Later_

**PAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAW**

I finally stopped and gasped for breath. I had no clue how far I had run. One thing I knew...I was beat tired. Adrenaline wearing off my injuries started to flare. I whimpered and dropped to the ground. Not being able to feel my legs anymore. Black spots clouded my vision. 'No.' I thought. 'Don't, nothing will come good of falling asleep like this.' Though, I could probably think of at least 10 different good reasons...well...maybe not different.

I grunted and shook my head clear. Forcing myself up. I huffed and gasped again as pain seared from...pretty much everywhere. Shakily, I lifted up a paw to see how badly burt it was. Small singe marks were dotting my leg my paw looked fine. I put my paw back down an glanced at my side. My throat went slightly dry at the look of it.

A large burn mark was by my shoulder. A long but not deep, cut raked the middle. Two (Very) small patches of fur were a deep black color. My other side wasn't the bad. It was the one I had landed on. Which most likely was a large bruise from how much it had hurt to just stand.

I whimpered. I had no clue how to tend to injuries. If I did, I didn't anymore. Taking my mind off my injuries. I lifted my nose to the sky and took a long sniff. Knowing I had a strong nose. I could probably find the others. They probably knew how to….well somebody had to.

_Oran berries child._

I stiffed. 'Who was that?!' I thought.

_Oran berries heal child. Blue berries._

Looking to my right I saw a small bush of blue berries about the size of my paw. Cautiously, I limped over to the small bush and sniffed one.

_One bite heals._

'This better not be some kind of poison.' I thought to myself as I reached out and took a small bit. The reaction was instantaneous. Flavor blasted from the berry. It was a sweet juicy taste. Like cookies that were backed from some kind of five-star bakery…..wait...where did that com- and I want more! I grabbed the berry from the bush and swallowed it in two bites. L licked whatever juice on my teeth and muzzle I could. I couldn't help it! What were they called? Oran Berries? Whatever it was it was the BEST thing I've tasted in my life. I was about to grab and eat another when something stopped me. All the pain from my injuries were gone. I glanced down at my body and my eyes lit up to realize they were all healed. Even my fur!

"What?" I murmured, awed by my new discovery. Then I remembered what the voice said. _Oran Berries heal child. _But it hit me again. Who was that? And….better question...how can he..she whatever...see me? Where..would...how would? I quickly shook it off. I had to get back and find Blazer and Whip.  
>Sniffing again. I caught a faint scent going west. It was them alright.<p>

_They are waiting for you._

I stopped.

_Hurry, they need you. He's here._

"Who's here?" I asked to nothing.

_Him. You need to find your friends. They are at the entrance._

"I'm...still in the reserve?"

_Yes, now hurry. Head west and do not stray from the path._

Looking west, I saw what seemed like a small abandoned path. Overgrown by various vegetation. But a path all the while.

_Hurry._

My ear twitched as it felt a small breeze. I sighed and asked one more thing. "Who...are you?"  
>It was quiet for a while until the voice spoke up again.<p>

_My name….is Mellowetta. That is all I will say. But...you have a journey ahead of you. Be brave as you save. Your journey is harsh as you march. But in your own time of need, I will be there to head. As you follow the art of your heart and never grow apart._

The voice quickly faded. Not much was on my mind now. But, something was.

_As you follow the art of your heart and never grow apart.  
><em>Blazer...Whip.

**PAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAW**

**Yeeeeeaaa...srry about the shortness...this was just VERY akward to write with all the tension in the story. But updates will come faster because...they just will.  
><strong>**R&R Storm Wolves!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Well…..In this chapter the story FINALLY starts to get going where it needs to be and-MY FINGERS HURT!**

…**..Enjoy**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**_

It was daylight by the time I found them. The ones who had fled with the rest of the group had left the camp completely. They were situated in a nearby town. Blazer, Whip and some others were out in the camp scouting around to try to find any pokemon that were missing. I had joined them about an hour ago and was looking for a little green dragon pokemon- Axew I believe was what it was called. His name was 'Dragon'.  
>'Real creative.' Was my first thought about the pokemon. But quickly dismissed it. Now wasn't the time to be making smart comments.<p>

By the time I had found him- er he found me. It was around sundown. It took a while to convince him I was not going to hurt him. From which I assumed he was just too young to tell. I had let him ride on my back until we found the group. Considering I had no idea how to get to this town and I was NOT taking the chance of a child directing me.

**PAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAW**

"Mommy!" He yelled happily as he jumped off my back and ran to her.

"Dragon!" The Haxorus sighed happily, picking up the small pokemon and hugging him tight. I smiled at the sight. My tail beginning to wag slightly.  
>She then turned to me and walked over. "Thank you for finding him. After the fire...I thought I wouldn't see him again. You see I was taking him to your camp and for the weekend. He wanted to learn how to be or join a rescue team when he's old enough."<p>

I tilted my head slightly. "Um..I-It was no problem."

She just sighed with a chuckle and patted my head. "You rescuers." Was all she said. Then with a smile she picked Dragon back up and walked off into the town.

"I'm….not a….rescuer." I muttered confused. Quickly shaking it off. I added over to Blazer and Whip. Who appeared to be arguing with Empoleon. I hung back a bit so I could pick up the conversation.

"So what?! Why can't he?! Just because of some stupid test he didn't pass?! He lost his memory! He would have forgotten about that stuff!" Whip snapped.

I strained my ears forwards. 'What are they talking about?'

"You know the rules Whip." Empoleon growled. "He did not pass. Furthermore, we can not talk about teaming right now. We have a camp to rebuild. Besides, he should have been gone hours ago."

"But thats not fair!" Blazer argued. "Paw is just as capable of this! Some stupid test that he failed prevents him from joining?!"

"You two know very well of our Lords rules and laws. It's a miracle itself that we still even _have _rescue teams."

"But-"

"I said no! Now alert the others that we will be moving back to the camp for clean-up and to start rebuilding!" Empoleon snapped then stalked off in the direction of the camp.

Thats when I forced myself out of my hiding place. "What was that about?" I asked, startling the two.

"Paw! Uh...we were...umm.." Blazer stuttered.

"We were trying to get you into our team." Whip grunted, glancing away.

I narrowed my eyes and tilted my head. Generally confused. "Why?" I asked suspiciously.

Blazer raised an eyebrow. "Well we thought that you would have wanted to...I mean we could maybe help you with your memory and all that…"

"Plus...we thought you might have wanted to join and be part of our team. Not as a recruit but a literal _part_ of our team. They can have up to three members…"

I shifted on my paws and licked my nose. Finding it interesting. After a few tense seconds I glanced up towards the two pokemon and sighed. "Guys….look, thanks for trying and all but….maybe….maybe I should try finding these out on my own. It might be better without me holding you back from your dream. Also… I don't think this...really..what I want." I stuttered.

_Yea, right.  
><em>I mentally cursed myself as the voice came back. And to wherever Melloweta is...I flashed a dark look.

Blazer sighed snapping back my attention. "Guess we can't change your mind. So, I guess this is goodbye."

Alarmed my eyes widened. "Wh-What do you mean. Won't I see you around or-"

"No," Blazer promptly cut me off. "You see...this is a _training _camp. We will only be trained for a week then...then we're off to an actual one. Even with the setback of the camp. Counting today we're leaving in three days time. And...you can't...stay here."

I felt myself shake slightly. 'I was going to be _completely _alone?' Choking down a whimper I nodded. "Okay." I whispered. Suddenly, I felt a small paw on my head. I rolled my eyes up to meet Blazers. He knelt down to me and smiled. Whip padded up to me as well.

"You'll be okay Paw. I can tell. Your great at making friends-" Whip started.

"Technically you guys found _me _and took _me_ in. Not the other way around." I whimpered.

"Either way. Memory or not. And whatever else you say. You'll be fine. We might see each other again. And until then," Whip used one of her vines to open the berry bag they had, and dug out a small object. "you'll still be a part of _our _team." Carefully she handed the small badge to me. It was a small leaf shape that seemed to be in a fire. On the leaf it said, 'Team Razor Flame Member'.

Smiling, I wagged my tail and nuzzled them both. "Thanks." I whispered. They both smiled and we all did a group hug until a voice sounded out.

"Blazer, Whip! C'mon you know how Empoleon gets by now!"

They both sighed and reluctantly broke the hug. "See ya again someday Paw." Whip said softly before racing off in the distance.

Sadly, I looked towards Blazer. "See ya round?" I asked dejectedly.

He nodded. A solemn expression on his face. "Here, before I forget." I watched as he handed me a small brown pouch. Then patted my head as I took it and walked after Whip. I sat there with the small bag in my mouth and badge by my paws.  
>'<em>Bye….guys.'<br>_I thought as I watched them completely disappear from my vision.

**PAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAW**

In the bag had been five oran berries and a few berries that were just plain food. Some money was also packed into it. I had put the badge in as well. Not wanting anything to happen to it. So, I had just picked everything up after a while and walked. Not anywhere particular. Just walked. Wondering what I was going to do next.  
>I passed many shops and places to stay for the night but payed no mind to them. Too much was on my mind.<br>By the time I had realized that I was no longer in town anymore. It had turned dark. The moon and stars were enveloped by the clouds.

I shivered slightly. Cold winds swept through the small forest. I whimpered and nestled down on a small spot. Closing my eyes and drifting to sleep.

**PAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAWPAW**

My ears perked to the soft sound of footsteps. Quickly, my eyes flung open and I tensed. I held my breath as I saw a large Luxray stepped from the bushes. He scanned the area and….well….saw me. I mentally kicked myself for not hiding in a bush or something. As I realized I was growling and looked ready to attack, I mentally kicked myself again.

The large pokemon payed no mind though.  
>"You are not some feral pokemon like in the dungeons. So stop acting like one."<p>

I tensed myself even more but stopped growling. "And who are you to say i'm not?!" I snapped.

He smiled slightly. "Because I've been watching you as well."

I stopped. Like everything just stopped….I HAVE SOME STALKER?! "Why are you f-following me?" I growl lightly.

"Melloweta has come to me." And with that. The same pokemon from where I saw before apperaded again. She said nothing but simply smiled sympathetically. "I have heard and seen everything that has happened. That place that you were at is an advanced training facility. Although, they make it seem simple and happy. That place, is ruled by that green snake-"

"Lord Rayquaza." I put in.

"Yes, but getting to the point. I have followed you to make you a deal in trade from that other camp. The place we come from is free from _him_. We do what we want essentially. But we are very strict on our rules."

"So what? We can't have fun?" I chuckled jokingly.

He smiled. "No, theres plenty of that. There are rules to keep it hidden and safe though. If one of these rules are to be broken…..there are serious consequences. As you have seen there are teams and….something called SDE's. If I were to take you there you would be a SDE."

I tilted my head. "What's a…..SDE?"

"A Single Dungeon Explorer. You will be trained much differently to venture through dungeons. You will not be allowed to team up unless you were to make friends in a dungeon. You see not all dungeon pokemon are feral. Many are ones who have been hatched like that and know the difference through bad and good. But, as a SDE you won't make many. Many would think of you as one of them coming to hurt. So you would have to be extremely cautious."

"So….I'd be...alone?"

"Not exactly. After a while, you may gain somebody. Even during training. You would still be a SDE. But, you'd go on many missions alone. Because thats what it is called for. The world still needs SDE's in order to do different jobs."

"Hold on….I've never said I wanted to be a dungeon explorer or SDE or whatever." I say.

"So you'd rather be alone?"

* * *

><p>"...I'll give it a chance."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well hope you enjoyed.<br>New updates next week!**


End file.
